Warm Feelings
by Derpy Phantom
Summary: Remy's parents are leaving him to go on holiday, so he decides to call a 'friend' to come over until his parents come back. (I suck at titles. Really. The title is awful. Fluff with a teeny bit of angst thrown in, and there is like one or two swear words?)


_A/N: Long oneshot. Slight Remy/Timmy fluff. They're 15 in this because reasons. Is anyone else excited for Christmas, or is that just me?_

* * *

15 year old Timmy Turner's phone rang. He hit the answer button, put the phone to his ear, and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Timmy Turner?" Someone on the other end asked. The voice was familiar, but sounded strange over the phone, so Timmy couldn't place it.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" Timmy replied.

"…Remy. Remy Buxaplenty." The other person said. "I wanted to—"  
"Remy?! What do you want?" Timmy groaned.

"My parents are planning to go on holiday this Christmas. They're leaving tomorrow and won't be back until January 2." Remy said.

"So you just called to brag about your fancy-schmancy vacation?" Timmy was about to hang up.

"They're not bringing me with them." Remy said. "I'm going to be alone until they come home, as they believe I'm old enough to no longer need a babysitter. For two and a half weeks. I was just wondering if maybe I could… er, perhaps spend some time with you? I'm going to be very bored and lonely…"

"Are you nuts? After everything you did to me, you really think I'd wanna hang out with you?" Timmy growled.

"…sorry, then." Remy said. "I was only trying to be friendly. I just don't want to be alone this holiday season."

Timmy heard the phone click and hang up. Suddenly he felt bad for what he'd said. He looked at his fairies in their fishbowl. They also seemed a bit disappointed in him. He grabbed his suitcase from his closet, then called Remy back.

"What?" Remy answered the phone, sounded both angry and sad.

"Um… I changed my mind." Timmy said. "Can I come stay with you?"

"…I suppose." Remy said. "If your parents are okay with it. They can come too, if they want."

"Cool, we'll get packed and come over tomorrow. When do your parents leave?" Timmy asked.

"Their flight is at 2 in the afternoon, so they'll be leaving the house around 1 to get there in time." Remy replied.

"Then we'll be there around 1." Timmy said. "See you!"

"Yes, see you." Remy said.

Timmy hung up and turned to his fairies. "Tomorrow, we're going to the Buxaplentys' place for two weeks while Remy's parents are away." He said. "So he doesn't have to be lonely."

"Aw, that's nice of you, sport." Wanda said.

He then yelled the same thing down to his parents. "The Buxaplentys? Aren't they that super-rich family?" He heard his mom say.

"Cool! We get to stay in a rich people house!" His dad cheered.

Timmy packed his suitcase, then set it at the foot of his bed and read comics until dark.

* * *

When they arrived at the Buxaplenty mansion the next day, Timmy rang the bell and Remy opened the door. He gave them a smile. "Hello. Welcome. Come in, I'll show you the rooms you can stay in."

They entered the room. Timmy sat in the living room while Remy showed the Turner parents to their room. He heard them cheering in joy at getting to stay in such a fancy house. Then Remy came back down and said, "Timmy, would you like to see your room now?"

Timmy followed Remy to a room and showed him the inside. "I hope you like it." He said. "Oh, and just so you know, at 3 I'm going to show you and your parents around the house, where you can and can't go, that sort of thing."

Timmy nodded. "Sure," He said. "This room is nice."

Remy smiled. Timmy looked at him and could see that his eyes were a bit red and there seemed to be makeup on his face, mostly on his cheeks and under his eyes. Remy noticed the look Timmy was giving him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked.

"No," Timmy said, "Come closer for a minute?"

Remy did. Timmy looked at his face closer and sighed. "Have you been crying? And..." He reached out and wiped Remy's face, causing makeup to rub off onto his finger. "Are you using makeup and eye drops to try and hide it?"

"What does it matter to you?" Remy said, glaring at Timmy. "It's not like you really care about me, anyway. You're just staying with me to be nice, or worse, you're just using me as an opportunity to stay in a fancy mansion."

"No! Well, okay, my parents are only here for the mansion," Timmy admitted, "But I came because I… well, I felt kind of bad for you."

"So you're here to throw me a pity party. I don't want your sympathy! All I wanted was a friend, Timmy, a real friend, not someone who's only pretending to care." Remy wiped a stray tear from his face and turned away. "The only reason I don't kick you out right now is that… I'm a bit scared of being here all alone."

"You'd still have Juandissimo," Cosmo pointed out.

"Oh, he's barely ever here these days anyway!" Remy said. "He's usually off in Fairy World. Probably flirting wildly."

Timmy hugged Remy suddenly from behind. "I'm sorry," He said. "I know I was a jerk to you on the phone. I just thought you… well, you were always so rude to me, so I… I guess I didn't even think that maybe you'd changed."

Remy was quiet for a minute, then he hid his face in his hands and whispered, "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry, too. But please let go of me."

Timmy stopped hugging Remy and backed away. Remy mumbled, "Remember, tour at 3," then walked off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Timmy asked.

"No, I don't think so." Wanda said. "Maybe Remy's just not feeling great today."

Timmy shrugged and walked to Remy's room. The door was shut, but Timmy could hear quiet voices from inside. "It's not that simple!" Remy was saying. "You don't understand, Juandissimo."

"Si, amigo, I do understand. But I do not think you are going about this right." The Spanish fairy replied.

"It's just so hard. Every time I try to talk to him I end up just… just yelling at him! It's no wonder he didn't want to come stay with me. I really have been an awful ass to him." Remy sighed.

Timmy felt weird listening in on the conversation, but he wondered, was Remy talking about him?

"Then go out there, ask him if the two of you can talk," Juandissimo said. "And be honest. Be yourself."

"I… I can't! I've tried!" Remy argued. "I'm scared to show him the real me."

Timmy knocked on the door. "Um, Remy?" He asked.

"T-Timmy?" Remy gasped. "You didn't hear anything, right?"

"Hear anything? Were you talking to someone? Did I interrupt?" Timmy lied.

Remy opened the door. Juandissimo was nowhere to be seen, he'd probably poofed away. "Did you need something?"

"Um… I'm hungry." Timmy said. He was too scared to ask Remy what he'd really wanted to ask. "And I kinda need to use the bathroom. But, I don't know where anything is in your house."

"Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right," Remy pointed to the hall in question. "And the kitchen… I'll make dinner in a bit."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Timmy said. He ran off, sat in the restroom for a bit since he didn't really have to go, and then headed back to his temporary room.

"Timmy."

He turned around. Remy was standing there. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Timmy said.

Remy pulled Timmy into his room and they sat on his bed. For a moment they were both quiet. Then Remy spoke up. "Timmy, I'm sorry I was so awful to you. All I ever wanted was a friend, but I was jealous of you and I let my stupid childish grudge get in my way. So… can we start over and try to be friends?" He asked.

"Of course!" Timmy said. He hugged Remy again.

"Thank you…" Remy whispered.

Timmy thought he heard what sounded like Remy crying a little on his shoulder and he hugged the blond boy tighter. "Are you crying again?"

"Yes," Remy said. "But I think this time it's mostly out of happiness."

Timmy smiled and sat there letting Remy cry on him until he pulled away and smiled. "So… about dinner. Is pancakes okay? I'm not the best cook."

Timmy smiled. "Sure. Let's go make pancakes. I'm not very good either, but pancakes are pretty easy."

Neither of them realized that all four of their fairies had poofed into the room and had been watching them. "Aw, that's so sweet of Timmy." Wanda whispered. "They're friends now!"

The two boys left to go make the pancakes and the fairies poofed back into the fishbowl to chat. _This holiday season might just be the best one yet,_ Timmy thought.


End file.
